Bluestar's Prophecy/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Bluestar's Prophecy that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *Fireheart, the ThunderClan deputy, and a patrol of ThunderClan warriors are trying to lure a dog pack over the gorge. **The pack leader is closing in on Fireheart, and Bluestar cannot let Fireheart be used as prey, so she comes to his rescue, slamming her head into the pack leader's flank and knocking him into the gorge. ***Before falling, the pack leader grabs onto Bluestar's leg, bringing her into the gorge along with him. *Bluestar is helped to shore by Fireheart, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur. Oakheart is beside her, willing her to swim. *She asks Mistyfoot and Stonefur to forgive her for sending them away. **Both cats forgive her. *Bluestar remembers Goosefeather's prophecy, which states: Water will destroy you *The scene ends with Bluestar realizes that Fireheart will blaze through the forest after her and sees no need to hang on to her last life and dies for the last time. Chapter 1 *Bluekit opens her eyes for the first time. **She goes outside of the nursery with Snowkit with Patchkit and Leopardkit. ***They meet up with Dapplepaw and she begins to show the two older kits how to hunt. *Bluekit and Snowkit sneak away, and accidentally go to the warriors' den. **Stonepelt finds them and takes them back to the clearing in camp. *Snowkit and Bluekit go into Pinestar's den. *Featherwhisker catches them and takes the two kits to the elders' den. **They meet Weedwhisker, Mumblefoot, and Larksong. Chapter 2 *Bluekit and Snowkit meet their father, Stormtail. **He stays for a short moment before going to eat with Pinestar. *Goosefeather comes over to them, asking if the kits have met the great warrior. **He goes on to tell the kits about being a medicine cat, and tells them that they both will be smart cats since Moonflower was their mother, and the smartest cat he knew. *He then takes Bluekit and Snowkit to the medicine den. **He walks away to see to Smallear, who had been bitten by an adder. *Snowkit eats two poppy seeds on a dare. **Moonflower catches them and is furious at her kits and Goosefeather. *Pinestar calls a Clan meeting for Leopardkit's and Patchkit's apprentice ceremony. **Leopardpaw's mentor is Robinwing. **Patchpaw's mentor is Fuzzypelt. Chapter 3 *Poppydawn gives birth to Sweetkit, Rosekit, and Thistlekit. **Sweetkit was named after Pinestar's mother, Sweetbriar. **Bluekit named Thistlekit for his spiky fur that stuck up everywhere. **Snowkit had named Rosekit for her pinkish-orange tail. *Whitepaw and Dapplepaw had become White-eye and Dappletail. *Sunfall takes Bluekit out to see ThunderClan territory. **They find the dawn patrol, and Sparrowpelt tells them that WindClan has been stealing their prey. *Pinestar hears of what happened, and the Clan gathers around. **He decides not to do anything since they had no definite proof. **He goes on, and announces that two kits are ready to be apprentices. ***Snowkit becomes Snowpaw, her mentor being Sparrowpelt. ***Bluekit becomes Bluepaw, her mentor being Stonepelt. Chapter 4 *Stonepelt and Sparrowpelt take Bluepaw and Snowpaw out. **Sparrowpelt takes Snowpaw to the river, while Stonepelt shows Bluepaw how to gather moss. *He teaches her to tuck the moss under her chin to carry more, saying she would carry prey home to her Clan like this one day. *Leopardpaw sees Bluepaw back at camp, and puts down what Stonepelt told her about how learning how to use her claws and carry more prey. *Bluepaw and Stonepelt then clean out the elders' den. **She gets angry at how ungrateful the elders are. *Bluepaw then eats a mouse next to Patchpaw and Leopardpaw. *Stonepelt promises to take her hunting tomorrow at sunhigh. Chapter 5 *Bluepaw goes hunting with Stonepelt, Sparrowpelt, and Snowpaw. **They go to The Great Sycamore. *Snowpaw tries to catch a mouse, but misses. *Sparrowpelt and Stonepelt decide to practice stalking instead of hunting. *On the way back to camp, Bluepaw scents a squirrel. **She catches it, startling her Clanmates. *At camp, the cats praise Bluepaw for her catch. **Stonepelt takes her aside and tells her that she will be coming to the Gathering that night. *ThunderClan leaves for the Gathering. Chapter 6 *Bluepaw and the rest of ThunderClan return from the Gathering. **Snowpaw asks her sister how it was. ***Bluepaw snaps back at her, having felt overwhelmed at the Gathering. *When she wakes, Stonepelt tells her to clean out the nursery. *Speckletail and Poppydawn ask her about the Gathering while she does so. **Featherwhisker answers for Bluepaw. *Snowpaw returns from hunting with a vole, and Bluepaw admires it with her. *Goosefeather looks at it and suddenly shouts, "It's a sign! Destruction for us all!" Chapter 7 *Goosefeather shows the Clan the vole's fur and how it was unusual. **He says that it is a sign that WindClan will destroy ThunderClan. *Some of the cats are unsure of Goosefeather's prophecy. *Pinestar announces that they will attack WindClan at dawn. **He chooses Bluepaw and Snowpaw to go with the raiding party, but they would only carry message and help injured Clanmates. *Pinestar goes over to Bluepaw when she doesn't eat her prey. **He tells her that he was nervous for his first battle as well. *Moonflower gives both of her kits more moss to sleep on and sees them to sleep. Chapter 8 *Pinestar calls a meeting. **Goosefeather tells the Clan that he examined the vole and found a bit of catmint. ***He says that they must destroy WindClan's medicine supply. *The raiding party leaves for WindClan, and it begins to rain. *They reach WindClan and the battle begins. **Bluepaw and Snowpaw stay behind with Swiftbreeze and Featherwhisker. *Robinwing hurries over to them, shouting that Leopardpaw had been injured. Chapter 9 *Bluepaw goes with Swiftbreeze to rescue Leopardpaw. **They help Leopardpaw stand up and begin to move her away from the battling when Hawkheart sees Bluepaw *Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat, taunts Bluepaw by calling her a kit. **He is about to attack her when Heatherstar orders him back to help the injured. *Bluepaw catches up to Swiftbreeze, and the warrior tells her that Hawkheart was one of WindClan's fiercest warriors till StarClan called him to be a medicine cat. *Bluepaw looks behind her at the battle, searching for Moonflower. **She sees Moonflower appear from the medicine den, just as Hawkheart lunges for her. ***He tosses her aside and then tears into her with his teeth and claws. *Pinestar yowls for ThunderClan's retreat. **Bluepaw goes down to Moonflower. ***Pinestar tells her that Moonflower is dead. *ThunderClan returns home, having lost the battle. **Swiftbreeze screeches at Goosefeather that he killed Moonflower *Bluepaw wonders why her mother had to die and grieves for her. Chapter 10 *Several moons have passed since the battle. **Lionkit and Goldenkit, Thistlekit, Rosekit, and Sweetkit have become apprentices. *Patchpaw and Leopardpaw are now warriors- Patchpelt and Leopardfoot. *Stonepelt moved to the elders' den when his wound from WindClan didn't heal right. **Sunfall became Bluepaw's mentor. *Bluepaw is out hunting with Sunfall, Snowpaw, Sparrowpelt, and Lionpaw. **She gets annoyed with Sunfall when she misses a squirrel and he tells her why. **She also inwardly accuses Snowpaw of being a traitor for being happier since Moonflower's death. *Bluepaw storms away then, hearing Snowpaw apologize to the others for Bluepaw being in one of her moods again. **She goes straight into a fox burrow when Sunfall stops her *He asks her what is wrong, and tells her that being cold and hungry doesn't give her the right to be rude and reckless. **Sunfall tells her that she acts like everything is a chore, and he thinks he might be wasting his time training her. **He also points out that she is so bad-tempered that her Clanmates avoid her. *Bluepaw admits that everything had gone wrong since Moonflower's death. **Sunfall tells her that every cat on the raiding patrol thought they were defending their Clan and following the warrior code, and that Moonflower died for her Clan like warriors before her. *He finishes the talk by saying that Bluepaw can't grieve forever and should concentrate on her training to take her mind off of it. *As they head home, Sunfall tells her that she will be coming to the Gathering that night, though he didn't think she deserved it. Chapter 11 *Bluepaw attends the Gathering with ThunderClan. *Pinestar leads them down, and they skid on the snow, nearly running over some of the other cats. *Snowpaw points out Talltail to Bluepaw, telling her that Sparrowpelt thought he would be WindClan leader one day. *RiverClan arrives last at the Gathering, and a cat nearly knocks Bluepaw over. **He introduces himself as Crookedpaw, pointing out his jaw, which was crooked. *Bluepaw is amazed to see that he was still an apprentice with how big he was. **He tells her that he was apprenticed late *All cats around Crookedpaw and Bluepaw tell them to quiet down. *Cedarstar begins the Gathering. **Heatherstar reports that WindClan is well fed and the elders and kits have only just recovered from the battle. *Pinestar announces Leopardfoot, Patchpelt, Lionpaw, and Goldenpaw. **The other Clans ignore the new warriors and apprentices, causing them to be disappointed. *Hailstar announces Oakheart of RiverClan, and WindClan and ShadowClan cheer for him. *Crookedpaw tells her Oakheart is his brother, and tells her that he says he will be leader one day. *Cedarstar announces that Stonetooth, ShadowClan's deputy, has retired to the elders' den. **Raggedpelt was now deputy. *Bluepaw noticed Sagewhisker, ShadowClan's medicine cat, and her apprentice, who looked unusual with thick gray fur and a flat face. **The cat, Yellowfang, looks over at Bluepaw and then returns to cheering for Raggedpelt. *The Gathering then breaks up, and Bluepaw says good-bye to Crookedpaw. *Snowpaw accuses Bluepaw of being too friednly with Crookedpaw as they walked back to camp. **Bluepaw retorts that because she talks to someone doesn't mean she was mooning over them, like Snowpaw over Thistlepaw. ***Snowpaw shouts that she was just jealous and walks away. Chapter 12 *Sparrowpelt, Thistlepaw, Patchpelt, and Adderfang return from hunting. *Thistlepaw reports that his mentor, Adderfang, uncovered a nest of mice. **Snowpaw praises Thistlepaw and congratulates him on his catches. *Tawnyspots comes up with an idea on how to keep the elders' nests dry- by weaving thick, waxy leaves among the fern stalks to stop the rain getting in. **He says that he will take Rosepaw with him to gather the leaves when Sweetpaw, Smallear, Thistlepaw, and Snowpaw go with them. ***Bluepaw notices that no one asked her to come with. *Sunfall, Bluepaw, Swiftbreeze, Lionpaw, and Goldenpaw go to the training hollow. *Swiftbreeze asks if Bluepaw knows a half-turn belly rake. **Bluepaw says yes and demonstrates the move for the younger apprentices. *Lionpaw and Goldenpaw try it. *Lionpaw then tries it out on Bluepaw, but she dodges out of the way just in time. *Goldenpaw tries to attack Bluepaw like she was an enemy warrior. **Bluepaw throws her off of her and then attacks back, raking her claws on Goldenpaw's ear. *When they get back to camp, Speckletail is upset about Goldenpaw's ear wound from Bluepaw. **Goldenpaw is happy that she has her first battle scar and was never in a battle. *Adderfang returns to camp, yowling that RiverClan was invading Sunningrocks. *Pinestar quickly organizes patrols, and a battle strategy. **Stormtail, Dappletail, Smallear, White-eye, Tawnyspots, and Sweetpaw were attacking from the far side. **He, Sunfall, Robinwing, Adderfang, Thrushpelt, Leopardfoot, Bluepaw, Snowpaw, and Thistlepaw were going for a direct attack. **Patchpelt, Poppydawn, Rosepaw, and Goldenpaw would wait at the top of the ravine. *Pinestar leads the attack against RiverClan, who were waiting at Sunningrocks. Chapter 13 *Bluepaw hopes Stromtail's patrol comes soon. *She saw Crookedpaw. *They fought until Bluepaw heard a yowl from Snowpaw. *They defeat him. *Pinestar tells them Moonflower was proud. *Loinpaw askes if Bluepaw's ear hurt. *She said a little, but it really hurt. *Thistlepaw said he wanted RiverClan blood out of his mouth. Chapter 14 *Bluepaw chased a squirrel and missed. *She gots lost. *Bluepaw met a kittypet and told him about Clan life. *Pinestar calls her back, and the kittypet tells her him name was Jake. *Sunfall tells her she has to hunt at dawn. *Snowpaw askes to go with her and she does. *Bluepaw saw a rabbit. *It went down a tunnel, and Bluepaw followed it. Chapter 15 *Bluepaw smelled blood and fox. *Lightning came down, and Sunfall and Speckiltail come to rescue them. *A branch caught on fire. *Rain destroyed it. *Bluepaw went to see Goosefeather, and he told her a strange prophecy: "Like fire, you will blaze though the forest. But beware: Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water." *She told Snowpaw, and Snowpaw doesn't believe it. *Snowpaw wished Bluepaw would like Thistlepaw better. *Bluepaw whisks off, wondering if she was destined to lead her Clan. Chapter 16 *Bluepaw is named Bluefur. *Snowpaw is named Snowfur. *Bluefur headed to the appertices den, but Snowfur told her they were sleeping in the warriors den. *Sunfall tells Bluefur and Snowfur, that Featherwhisker is going to gather catmint, and needs a warrior escort. *Featherwhisker suprises them by hunting a mouse. *Bluefur and Snowfur see a kittypet. *Bluefur intimadates that they grow as big as badgers when their angry. *Snowfur says they eat bones. *The kittypet ran away. *Bluefur and Snowfur help Featherwhisker carry catmint back to camp. *Bluefur wants to eat the catmint. *She wonders what Pinestar's up to. Chapter 17 *Bluefur goes to the Gathering. *Crookedpaw tells her his warrior name was Crookedjaw and Bluefur told him her name. *Cedarstar announced more kittypets. *Cats start to accuse the Clans about borders, and Crookedjaw stopped it. *Oakheart called ThunderClan kittypet friends. *Clouds start to cover the moon. *Hailstar announced Crookedjaw. *Pinestar announced Bluefur and Snowfur. *Leopardfoot tells Bluefur Pinestar wants to speak with her (back at camp). *Pinestar says she hasn't seen the Moonstone. *He tells her to go Goosefeather for herbs. *A WindClan patrol stopped them. *Pinestar tells her at the end of the chapter, "It's time." Chapter 18 *Pinestar shared dreams with StarClan. *Bluefur had a nightmare. *They rested until dawn. *Out loud, she wondered if WindClan would hate them forever. *She thinks she will hate WindClan forever. *Snowfur asked questions like, "Did Pinestar dream? Do you dream? What was it like? Was it big?" *Bluefur said it was big and shiny, and yes, Pinestar dreamed. *She thanks Snowfur for cleaning her nest. *Snowfur says it was Thrushpelt. *Bluefur went to sleep. Chapter 19 *Thistlepaw says it would be nice to be lying on Sunningrocks. *Adderfang pointed out ShadowClan would try to take Snakerocks. Bluefur says they're welcome to it. *Leopardfoot's belly was full with kits. *Sunfall, Lionpaw, Sparrowpelt, White-eye, and Bluefur patrol the RiverClan border. *She saw Oakheart and called him a Riverclan furball. *Featherwhisker cried that Leopardfoot's kits were coming a half moon early. *Bluefur is supposed to gather raspberry leaves. Featherwhisker says they're by the catmint. *She finds them! *Pinestar doesn't vist Leopardfoot,even though he is her mate. *Sweetpaw, Rosepaw, and Bluefur share a mouse. *A she-cat was born. *Another she-cat comes. *And the final comes. Two she-cats and a tom. *Goosefeather warns them not to celebrate too soon, because they may not make it though the night. Chapter 20 *Rosepaw creeps out of the den, saying she has to go to the dirtplace, due to a bad belly. **She says "Sweetpaw, too." *Bluefur had to join them. *Featherwhisker says the kits are still living. *The kits are Tigerkit(tom), Mistkit(she-cat) and Nightkit(she-cat). *Bluefur visits Rosepaw and Sweetpaw. Rosepaw says she's feeling better. *Bluefur sees Lionpaw. *She askes him were Pinestar is. *Lionpaw says he can't say. *His pelt smelled like catmint, and Bluefur wondered why they were at Twolegplace. Chapter 21 *Bluefur leads a patrol: Her, Adderfang, Smallear, Robinwing, and Thistlepaw are hunting. *She says they are hunting at Snakerocks, and takes the long way. Thistlepaw tries to undermine her, but he is ignored. **He scares away a thrush Bluefur is hunting on purpose. *When they arrive at Snakerocks, Thistlepaw continues giving false alarms to annoy Bluefur. *A dog runs towards them, and they all climb trees. *It runs to its Twoleg, but comes back. The cats run from it. *Thistlepaw runs back and fights the dog, sending it back to its Twolegs. *He became Thistleclaw, due to his bravery in fighting the dog. *Pinestar says he could not be more proud of his Clan. *Bluefur feels like he's saying good-bye, and she overhears Larksong saying Pinestar was on his last life. *She wondered if Snowfur found a mate; her sister normally slept by her, but she is now by Thistleclaw. Chapter 22 *Poppydawn cries that Sweetpaw won't wake up. Bluefur runs to the apprentices' den and goes in. *Bluefur realizes Sweetpaw is dead, and presses her nose to her and grieves. *Tigerkit comes out to see what is going on, but Swiftbreeze leads him back to the nursery. *Bluefur, Lionpaw, Rosepaw, Tawnyspots and Swiftbreeze go on dawn patrol along with Sunfall. **Sunfall says to Bluefur, who is feeling sad, that life must go on and the fresh kill pile must be stocked. *Sunfall says he smells RiverClan. Swiftbreeze notices that they have crossed the border. *Sunfall says they will attack when the backup patrol gets there, and sends Lionpaw to fetch Pinestar. The RiverClan warriors get caught in brambles, but carry on leaving marks on ThunderClan territory. *Stormtail, Thistleclaw, Fuzzypelt, Snowfur, Windflight, Patchpelt and Thrushpelt arrive and attack along with them. *Snowfur and Bluefur save Rosepaw from two RiverClan warriors during the fighting. Shellheart eventually yells to retreat. *When they get back to the camp, Sunfall asks where Pinestar is and Stormtail says nobody has seen him. Chapter 23 *Sunfall announces to the Clan that RiverClan had been driven off. *Sweetpaw has been placed in the center of the clearing so the Clan can pay their respects. *Featherwhisker coaxes his mentor to chew some comfrey into pulp while he checks the cats with wounds. **He tells Snowfur to wash in the stream, as licking RiverClan blood off will make her queasy. *Pinestar comes back, and Sunfall asks him where he’s been. *He does not answer at first, and asks if they won the battle. Sunfall does a brief report, and then Pinestar starts a Clan meeting. *Pinestar announces he is going to go and live among Twolegs as a kittypet. Tension springs up in the Clan. *Pinestar, despite protests, prepares to leave and entrusts Sunfall as leader of ThunderClan. He bids good-bye to his mate and his kits, especially Tigerkit. He then leaves through the gorse tunnel. *Sunfall promises to travel to the Moonstone, and Featherwhisker says he will go with him, showing that he is more than ready to take Goosefeather’s place as full medicine cat. *Goosefeather voices his fears that StarClan will not accept Sunfall, but Sunfall promises to make them understand, and that they will not abandom them in these troubled times. Chapter 24 *ThunderClan welcomes Sunfall, now Sunstar, into camp, by his new name. *Bluefur notices that Goosefeather isn't joining in. *Tawnyspots is named deputy of ThunderClan. *Rosepaw becomes a warrior. *Bluefur is shocked when she hears Thistleclaw whispering his ambitions of becoming leader to Snowfur. *She vows not to let him get to leadership before her. *Thrushpelt makes a joke about Thistleclaw and Snowfur, but it offends Bluefur. *Snowfur tells Bluefur that she is expecting kits. *Bluefur attempts to cover up her astonishment and dismay, but fails. *She remembers that if Snowfur was happy, their mother Moonflower would be happy, and promises herself that she'll be happy too. Chapter 25 *Bluefur alerts Robinwing to get Featherwhisker; Snowfur's kits are coming! *Featherwhisker sends Thistleclaw to get Snowfur some moss soaked in water. *Bluefur exits the nursery to find a short, stumpy stick. *Thistleclaw arrives with the moss and is sent back out by Featherwhisker for more. *Bluefur gaves the stick to Snowfur to bite down on when spasms of pain come. *When a sharp pain comes, Bluefur pushes the stick toward Snowfur, but it is refused. *The pain turns out to be the arrival of her first only kit. *The kit is small and white. *Featherwhisker comments that the kit, a tom, is 'a strong one.' *Thistleclaw returns, dropping the moss, and leaps toward Snowfur and the kit. *Thistleclaw exclaims, "He's beautiful!" about the kit, and congratulates Snowfur. *Snowfur names the little tom kitten Whitekit. *Tigerkit takes Whitekit out of the den while Bluefur supervises. *Stonepelt vaguely refers to the time Bluefur and Snowfur went into the warriors den while he was sleeping, when they were kits, by telling her to keep Whitekit out of the warriors den. *A half-moon later, Frostkit and Brindlekit are born to Robinwing. *Tigerkit and Whitekit take the two new kits out of the nursery for the first time. *It is revealed that, like Pinestar had predicted, the warrior code has been extended to reject the life of a kittypet. *Goosefeather verbally attacks Tigerkit, yowling, "Get away, you vermin!" *Shocked, Bluefur confronts him, but he doesn't listen. *Goosefeather tells Bluefur to 'Keep that creature Tigerkit away from me!' Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Chapter 35 Chapter 36 Chapter 37 Chapter 38 Chapter 39 Chapter 40 Chapter 41 Chapter 42 *Adderfang asks Bluefur if she'd like to join a hunting patrol. *Bluefur remembers the past moon; how the nursery had been fortified with extra brambles and two warriors sat guard because the Clan had believed her story about a fox stealing her kits. *She feels guilty, wondering if Mosskit hates her for giving up her life. *She goes hunting alone, catching a squirrel. Goosefeather finds her, and he knows that her two kits are alive. He tells her that her loss is small compared to the fate of her Clan. **Bluefur promises to serve her Clan, and goes to find Sunstar, who is looking for her. *He walks with her, and shows her that life goes on. They stop, and Sunstar asks if she will take on the deputyship. *Bluefur tells him she's ready. *A little later, Sunstar performs two ceremonies; one, retiring Tawnyspots to the elders' den, and two, making Bluefur the new deputy. **Thistleclaw yowls loudly in support, but his eyes are gleaming with fury. *Bluefur speaks to Sunstar in his den, saying she's ready to learn. **While they are being honest with each other, he shares with her that StarClan gave him only eight lives, as Pinestar still had his ninth life. *Bluefur tells him she will give every breath in her body to serve her Clan, though regret tugs at her belly. But she knows that she is fire, and that is the path she must follow. Chapter 43 Chapter 44 Bluestar becomes leader of Thunderclan Chapter 45 *It reveals that Featherwhisker died of greencough, also one of the reasons why Bluestar lost a life. *Spottedleaf gives Bluestar a prophecy: "Fire will save the Clan". *Bluestar spots a kittypet with a flame colored pelt, and she wonders if he is the fire that StarCaln spoke of. *It ends with Bluestar putting Firestar, then Rusty, to the test. Category:Cliffnotes Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition Series